The Forgotten Bloodline
by Llamacarl003
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and he's been acting weird. After being persuaded by Kyuubi to remove his mask and henge he has unlocked his bloodline that it more powerful than the Sharingan and can see better than the Byakugan. He is now cold, strong, and smart. Naruto tells Sasuke and Sakura about the Kyuubi. Godlike Naruto, Bloodline Naruto. DISCONTINUED FOREVER CONTINUE IF YOU WANT
Disclaimer I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.

AN: Hello to anyone who is reading my story! I'm sorry if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, I try to fix them but it's nearly impossible to get them all.

If you don't like it then don't read

XxXxX

Team seven was just arriving at the hokage's tower for their mission assignment.

"Alright team seven, today you will be weeding gardens, painting fences, faking leaves, and catching to-" Hiruzen was interrupted by Naruto

"Jiji can we _please_ have a C-rank mission _outside_ of the village dattebayo?" Ever since their first C-rank mission, Naruto had been whining about the D-rank missions, but today he seemed more… Desperate.

"Why do you want a C-rank mission, my boy?" Hiruzen asked, he wasn't sure what the reason was but it felt like he knew.

"These D-ranks are so boring-ttebayo, plus…" Naruto gave a quick glance over to the calendar on the wall,

" _Oh! So that's why."_ Hiruzen thought, It was the month of October and today was the ninth

"Let's see what we have." Hiruzen sighed, Sakura and Sasuke were surprised, one that Hokage-sama was actually giving them a C-rank and that Naruto didn't jump up in the air yelling "YATTA", instead it seemed like Naruto was worried, tense even.

Kakashi knew exactly why he was acting strange, " _So that's it, he doesn't want to be in the village on "that day", poor kid having to be scared for his life, and on his birthday no less. Those damn villagers."_ Kakashi's hand crunched up into a fist, " _They'll pay for this. They'll pay."_

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when Hiruzen said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry guys but we seem to not have any C-ranks today."

"What about tomorrow?" Sakura asked

"Hn"

"There will be no missions tomorrow because of the festival."

Every year since the kyuubi attack there was a festival. Lights were strung, stalls full of games and food lined all of the streets. The most popular game amongst the adults, only the adults knew of it,was a sickening game called "Demon hunt". Every year on his birthday Naruto would have to hide from a mob of villagers and shinobi, although because there were shinobi they would always find him, and beat him to near death saying that death was too good for him. Every single time, no matter where he went, no matter where he hid, no matter how far he ran, they always found him. They always beat him. They always won because Naruto couldn't fight back, if he did he would be arrested because of his popularity with the council. They always win. No matter what. _They always win._

Naruto looked down to the ground, " _I thought that if it became a shinobi that I would be able to leave this village on this day."_ Naruto thought

"I know, tomorrow will be a team building day." Kakashi chirped in, " _If he's with me they would have to think twice about getting to him."_ Kakashi thought

Naruto's mood seemed to lighten, but only slightly.

"But Kaka-sensei!"Sakura whined, "it's the festival tomorrow, we can't just disregard the fourths sacrifice because of _him_!" _Stab, right through Naruto's heart._ Kakashi got a tick mark so big that even if it was covered by three masks you would still be able to see it. Kakashi bent down to Sakura's height

"Sakura, you are officially worse than trash." He gave her his famous U smile.

"Hey! We're not abandoning the Baka! We're respecting the fourth!"

" _If you knew about this sensei you would be disgusted, I guess I haven't made this team what I wanted it to be yet."_ He thought

"Hn, the dobe should deal, I, as the last Uchiha don't need to be wasting time with the likes of him, I need to train, he doesn't know anything, he is just a dobe." Kakashi lost it, but was able to somewhat keep his cool to be able to speak in his happy tone.

"Sasuke, tell me how getting pampered by the council, being treated like a god by girls, and how being praised in the academy is pain?"

"The dobe doesn't know my pain! He's never had a family!" _Stab_

"Ya, maybe If the Baka had some parents he'd be worth something." _Stab stab_

Kakashi was infuriated, he looked back at Naruto who was looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

XXX

Inside Naruto's mind:

XXX

" **Dang kit, your team is plain awful."** Ever since Naruto was little he could speak to kyuubi, now they had a sort of father son relationship.

"Shut it Kurama, they just don't know what they're talking about, that's all dattebayo."

" **Tsk, kit I think cyclops here is about to lose it, you should stop him."**

 **XXX**

Back outside:

XXX

Kurama had been right, after what Sakura had said Kakashi was going to rip their faces off but before he could he felt a hand grab his arm. When he looked back it was Naruto, his eyes were dark purple, he shook his head no, then let go.

"Jiji, I'm going to train." Naruto said as he was walking outside.

Naruto arrived at training ground 7, he was sure that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't come and get him so he decided it would be safe until tomorrow. Usually on the night before the festival some ninja's would come into Naruto's house and set up traps that would kill any normal person.

XXXXXXX

In the hokage's office-

After Naruto had closed the door Kakashi sighed, " _I don't even know why I even passed this team besides the fact that Naruto was on it. If I didn't train Naruto and someone else did… I don't even want to think what could happen"_

Sakura said rather loudly, "What happened to the baka's eyes!?"

"Hn, he was acting weird." Sasuke added, he may not like Naruto but he still picked up on it.

"Maybe if you guys would take some time to know your own team you would understand, even if I wanted to tell you, which I don't, Naruto is the only who can."

Kakashi was walking through the door but before he left the room he stopped at the doorway, not looking at them, and said

"If I find out you guys forced him to tell you anything you will wish you would've never been born."

He then continued walking leaving a very scared and confused Sasuke and Sakura to think.

XXXXXXX

Back with Naruto:

Naruto was at training ground seven burning off some steam.

" _It's not true! *punches a tree. It's not true, they care! *another punch. I AM NO LONGER ALONE!"_

With one final hard punch the tree was smashed into pieces. Naruto stood there with his hand not moving from the where the tree was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside mindscape:

" **Kit, you need to cool down, your bloodline is going to destroy the whole village if you're not careful."**

"What bloodline? I'm pretty sure you have never told me about this dattebayo."

Kyuubi sweatdropped.

" **Oh. I must of forgot"**

"How can you forget something important like this dattebayo!?"

" **I'm more than a thousand years old kit, I forget some things!"**

"Okay okay, now tell me about my bloodline-ttebayo!"

" **Okay kit, your bloodline is called the Murasakimagan, it's an Uzumaki bloodline, it has the power to rapidly heal the user when it hasn't even been activated yet, when activated it has the abilities of byakugan, the sharingan,and even more that I don't know of. In short it as powerful or even more powerful than the Rinnegan, another upside is it doesn't make the user go blind if overused but-."**

"Awesome dattebayo!"

" **Don't interrupt, but unlike sharingan where you have to feel a great deal of hatred towards a person to activate it, with Murasakimagan you have to have felt an immense amount of betrayment, pain, sorrow, hatred directed at you, anger, AND have to of been isolated for a great deal of time."**

"So have I activated it yet dattebayo!?"

" **Ya kit, but there is a downside."**

"What is it-ttebayo?"

" **Once activated it can never be deactivated so your eyes will always look like…"**

"Always look like what dattebayo!"

" **I don't know how to describe it kit, it's been awhile since I've seen them, I'll just show you my memory of them."**

Kyuubi took his claw and tapped the water in front of Naruto. After the ripples were gone Naruto saw these amazing purple eyes. (See story profile picture for a real image) They were purple like the byakugan and had patterns on the inside of the eye like the sharingan, although, it had a much more intricate pattern than all the other sharingan that Naruto had seen.

"Amazing-ttebayo..." Naruto said in aw

" **I think it's about time you go kit, I can sense Kakashi coming this way."**

"Okay-ttebayo, thanks Kurama!"

As Naruto was about to leave Kyuubi said

" **Wait kit!"**

"Ya, what is it dattebayo?"

" **I forgot something, this part is essential in order for you to activate your eyes. I know that this is a sensitive subject but you must remove your mask, be true to yourself, no more faking."**

"NO! For the millionth time NO I've already told yo-"

" **Calm down, now I want you to listen to me, don't try to deny it, and take it into full consideration. Sure you made your mask to protect yourself from the villagers but you are strong enough now, plus you say that you are worried about how your friends will think of you, but I know that deep down you don't consider them your friends, stop kidding yourself, if you liked them then why would you be constantly thinking, and I quote, "** _ **That stupid ass teme and loud banshee bitch!"**_ **constantly? You are a ninja, and in order for you to complete your duties and achieve your dream of finding eternal life and be able to seal all of the other tailed beasts into yourself so no one else can suffer your fate,"** Kyuubi was about to be interrupted by Naruto but he cut him off **, "I know this is your dream kit, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your actions, and sense your emotions. I know for a facts that you hate this village and the people in it, the only reason you haven't abandoned it is because of the few people who you like Hiruzen, Iruka, and the nice people at the ramen stand (Kakashi isn't one of them because he hasn't known him long enough). So take it into consideration, with your mask off Iruka wouldn't hate you, he is too nice and you know it, Hiruzen has probably known for a while, the people at the ramen stand won't change how they treat you either, you won't have to put up with the villages shit anymore, the demon hunt is no problem, you will be strong, and best of all it will activate your eyes. Taking off your mask won't hurt you in any way, oh and I suggest you also remove the henge, that jumpsuit kills me. Now tell me, why you shouldn't remove your mask?"**

Naruto looked at the floor and sighed, "It's hard to argue with a more than a thousand year old beast."

He looked up from the floor revealing his eyes to Kyuubi, instead of being full of innocence like they used to be, they were icy cold, they held hatred, sadness, and anger. His eyes pierced right through his soul and sent a shiver up the almighty Kyuubi's spine.

"Fine, I will remove my mask now."

Naruto disappeared out of his mindscape. " _ **He finally removed it, the world will know the real Uzumaki Naruto. I wonder how this will turn out, hopefully not badly."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Naruto's mind

Naruto sighed and made the ram sigh and said, "KAI!"

Naruto was surrounded by a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi's point of view:

He came into the clearing, the ground littered with splinters from a tree. Naruto was unmoving from his position where it was clear he had destroyed the tree. He was about to jump down to see if he was okay when Naruto dropped his hand to his side, he sighed and made the ram sigh.

"KAI!" Kakashi heard.

He was looking hard at the spot where Naruto was, the smoke blocking his vision. After it cleared he was stunned. Naruto was now 5' 5" instead of his old height of 4'9" but that was not the only thing that had changed.

" _His eyes look like the sharingan! But, they're purple!"_ Kakashi thought, " _Wait a second... WHAT HAPPENED TO THE JUMPSUIT!"_

Kakashi was right, instead of wearing his kill me orange jumpsuit he was wearing before Naruto was now wearing black anbu pants with them taped at the bottom, his sandals were now also black. He was also wearing a tight black T-shirt showing off his defined yet not bodybuilder huge muscles, on the center of the shirt was a red Uzumaki symbol. Over his shirt he was wearing a coat like Minato's open in the front which was being held together by a silver chain. The coat was, unlike Minato's, was black with blood red flames and had the kanji for God's Power. As Kakashi got closer he noticed that his hair was longer and and had two bangs framing his face, (AN: think like Minato's again, I love Minato's character :p) his face was also more angular well from what he could tell behind the mask he was wearing. It was just like Kakashi's, he could also tell that he had lost his baby fat and his face was now exactly like Minato's, (AN: Again with Minato, *sweatdrop, sorry but I don't have a great imagination so I can only picture Naruto's face shape different if he looks like Minato) and now that he got a closer look at his eyes he realized that they weren't the sharingan or the byakugan.

" _The purple is too dark to be the byakugan and the pattern is too detailed to be the sharingan. What happened?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's point of view

After he released the genjutsu his eyes were stinging badly. Before the smoke cleared away he rubbed them a few times then tried looking again. What he saw astonished him, he could see everyone in the village chakra signature, some were stronger, some were brighter, and some were different colors he also was seeing everything in slow motion, he was overwhelmed with how different everything looked so he stopped the chakra flow to his eyes, when he looked again he was relieved, he could see somewhat normal now the only difference was that he could see farther away and more clearly but that wasn't even close to an issue.

" _I thought you said I couldn't deactivate my eyes, Kurama."_

" _ **That wasn't what I meant by deactivated, you can deactivate your abilities but the eye itself won't look any different."**_

Naruto heard someone coming, he assumed it was Kakashi so he braced himself, " _Time to remove the mask."_

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, for once he wasn't using his lazy tone, "What happened!? What are wrong with your eyes, your clothes, and most off your appearance!?"

"Nothing that I wish to discuss with you."

Naruto walked away leaving Kakashi to wonder about this new Naruto.

XXXXXXX

With Sasuke and Sakura

XXXXXXX

"What's with Kaka-sensei and Naruto-baka?!" Sakura asked a few seconds after Kakashi had closed the door.

"Hn. Hokage-sama can you tell us what's wrong with the dobe?"

Hiruzen breathed in through his pipe then sighed, "Unfortunately I can't tell you a thing, but I'll give you somewhere to lead, start by asking people who are close to Naruto, but I'm not sure if they will tell you anything."

Sakura and Sasuke bowed to Hiruzen, "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke then left the building to find Iruka-sensei, Sakura following close behind.

XXXXXX

At the academy

XXXXXX

Iruka was in the middle of a boring speech about the Third Great Ninja War when Sasuke slid open the door.

"Iruka-sensei, do you have a minute?"

All of the kids in the room screamed, "YES"

Iruka sweatdropped, "Yes it seems that I have a minute."

As they walked out of the room and closed the door you could hear the class erupt with noise.

He turned to Sasuke, Sakura was behind him, "What is it you need?"

"What's wrong with Naruto-baka?! Why would he be acting weird on this day and his eyes turned a different color!" Sakura screeched

"What is today anyways?" Iruka scratched his head, " _Could he be sick, nah, then it must have to do with this day specifically…"_

"It's the ninth." Sasuke told him

Iruka's eyes widened, " _FUCK! I forgot tomorrow is that day! Okay gotta act cool, if I tell him it's his birthday then they'll be all weirded out that he's like this on his birthday. Umm…"_

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Um… Why don't you ask Naruto yourself?"

"We don't know where Naruto-baka is."

Iruka rubbed his temples, " _How should I explain this to them, If I tell too much they'll get curious but if I tell to little they'll ask for more information."_

"Umm, all I will tell you is that tomorrow is a day that he despises, yet for other people if it was this day for them they would love it."

"What?" Sakura asked, Iruka was about to respond when he heard an explosion go off in the class room.

"You guys think about it, I have to go."

"What does he mean " tomorrow is a day that he despises, yet for other people if it was this day for them they would love it", ugh he lead us nowhere!" Sakura whined

"Hn, it's a riddle, tomorrow is a day that he hates, yet for other people if it was this day for them they would love it, what day would you love yet only applies to you specifically?"

"Uh, Christmas, no wait that applies to everyone, um Easter, no… Oh! My birthday!" She exclaimed, "Why would he hate his birthday?"

"Probably because he's alone." Sasuke concluded

"But why would he want to be outside of the village?" Sakura asked

"*Sign*, I don't know, let's just ask him tomorrow." Sasuke then left with Sakura trailing close behind.

XXXXXXXX

The Next Day

XXXXXXXX

Team seven was waiting anxiously for Naruto to arrive.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed

"Nani?"

" _You_ are here on time!"

"Hn."

"Ah, well…" Kakashi didn't have to finish because Naruto appeared via shunshin, although it wasn't a normal shunshin, he appeared in a storm of wind, lightning, and rain. As the storm cleared they saw this new Naruto. He didn't even greet them, instead he was leaning against the bridge railing, his purple eyes not showing a hint of emotion.

"NANI!" Sakura screamed

"What happened to you dobe!"

"Hm. So the Teme and sasquatch bitch want to know about the worthless dobe without parents?" naruto said in a cold, unforgiving tone. Sasuke and Sakura froze. Naruto then chuckled, "Fine. I'll tell you, not like I care what you do after."

He then started mumbling odd words that they couldn't understand while quickly making hand signs. As he finished he looked straight at them making the final sign and yelled,

"Toki kūkan yusō jutsu!"

Done!

Please if you don't like it don't leave a negative review

By the way, if you were wondering I'm pretty sure that "Toki kūkan yusō jutsu" means Space Time Transportation, but I'm not sure since google translate isn't always right, sorry if it isn't. If you find out if that's wrong please tell me what the translation actually is. Please read, follow, favorite, and review!

Until next time!


End file.
